Naegi and Nagisa trailer
by Mrotrax
Summary: Trailer of the upcoming crossover between by Nagisa, Assassin with a Mouth and Hardboiled Naegi fanfics.
The following preview has been rated T for teen audiences. Mrotrax does not own Dangan Ropa, Marvel or Assassination Classroom. Please support the official release.

The fanfic being previewed has been rated 'M' for violence, language and lemons.

XXX

 _Open to a dessert. Naegi Makoto wakes up the blinding sunlight, panting and grasping his forehead in pain._

Maegi (voice over): "My name is Naegi Makoto. And today I didn't die."

 _A shadow appears and Nagei barely moves out of the way before a boy with two 'horns' of blue hair sticking out of a Deadpool mask appears._

 _Close-up of Wattru-Pool, who then draws his swords and attacks Nagei_

 _The two fall off a cliff into a raging ravine, countinuing their grapple as they do so_

XXX

 _Cut to Mrotrax profile image_

 _Cut to official image_

Koro-Sensei: Welcome back to the land of the living, Mr. Makoto.

 _Naegi, a bandage covering his head, screams in shock of Koro-Sensei before seeing the whole class in their costumes._

Naegi: What…the

 _Cut to Ritsu pulling up a holo-screen of Hope's Peak Academy_

Karasama: Seems like there was a miscommunication between your old school and the government officals in charge of it, Mr. Makoto.

Deadpool (sarcastic): Oh no! You think?

Karasama: The Defense Ministry is prepared to compensate you and the members of this class to go to Hope's Peak Academy, bring in the Mastermind and save any students still inside.

Nagisa: Rain check on the fight?

Naegi: …until this is cleared up.

Naegi (voice over): Now, I've got to put up overgrown comic nerds and their over qualified teacher…

 _Class E walks down the aisle in their costumes, determined looks on their faces_

 _Cut to Aoi, Maizono, Kirigri, Celeste and Mukuro bound and gagged while a heavily bandaged Junko grins evilly along with a figure in the shadows_

Naegi: …save and say goodbye to my gals….

 _The lovers are reunited and kiss each other feverishly._

Naegi: And go out with a little style; juts like Ma.

 _Cut to Naegi's mother fighting the God of Death_

 _Cut to Naegi fighting Togami on the roof of the school, swinging a hammer fist into the rich boy's face._

 _The class is performing surveillance, with Takebayashi and Okajima seeing the girls go about their days._

Takebayashi: You're with five girls?!

Naegi: Yeah, and I'm good friends with the muscular one and wary of the one in the glasses

Okajima (ignoring Kurahashi's disapproving look): You sir, are my new hero!

Naegi: Well, look at all the poops I give.

Muimura/ Klaww: Maestro, if you'd please.

 _Muimura presses a button on his sound weapon_

 _Insert Invaders Must Die_

 **THIS HALLOWEEN**

 _Phone rings and is answered by a blonde woman._

Junko: Like, hello?

 _Cut to Naegi, dressed in his alternate uniform (akin to Captain Bravo in Buso Renkin), clutching a cellphone._

Naegi (enraged): I'm coming for you, Junko…

Nagisa: And not in the good way!

 **ASSASSINS MEET TRIAL**

Togami: It doesn't matter what he does, I'll still win this game.

 _Class-E, Naegi, Karasama and Deadpool board a helicopter that flies directly over Hope's Peak_

Kirgiri (voice over): What if he brings an army?

 **MEET THE GOOD**

 _Karma becomes Chaos and kicks the gate right into/through the front door. The Music stops, everyone looks at him in shock._

Karma: What? They know we're coming; why bother hiding it?

Koro-Sensei: Good point.

 _Music resumes_

 _Ogami bursts through a wall and backs up Isogai and Katatoka against a small gang of thugs._

 _Karasama and Irina fight against another batch of goons._

 **THE BAD,**

 _The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants appears and Magento shatters open a wall that leads to the gymnasium with a car._

 _Cut to Junko holding Maizono's face in her hands while holding a detonator_

Junko: Let's introduce a little despair, shall we?

 _Kayano is shocked and falls unconscious. Nagisa turns to see a young man in a kimono with a centipede mask. A wrist mounted machine-gun with robotic centipedes out of the unused barrels is steaming and his form is tall and determined._

Unknown: Nagisa Shiota…It's been a long time.

Nagisa: Asano…

 _The two race to fight as auras resembling a snake and centipede do the same_

 _Cut to Taskmaster leading the other Virtuosos; Sen has the Shocker, Koyoma as the Kangaroo, Teppei as Hate-Monger and Seo as the Lizard_

 _Cut to Karma, as Chaos, fighting with Genocider Sho, whose tongue is lapping as her scissors cut through his tentacles._

 **THE UGLY**

 _Mondo, Leon, Omada and Ishimaru are shown as Prime Sentnels_

 _A swarm of Monokuma of varying sizes_

 _A superhero landing appears, making all turn to see…_

 _The God of Death, no disguse on._

 **YOU THOUGHT IT WAS OVER?**

Taskmaster: This'll be easy pickings.

 _Koro-Sensei slaps away hundreds of Monokuma_

 _Diesel V (the pet Sentinel) lands and smashes a whole in the roof before firing its laser_

Nagei (smirking at Taskmaster): Oh, you think so?

 **YOU**

 _Chiba as Bullseye and Hayami as Domino shot down flying Monokuma along with Mukuro_

 _Karasama, Deadpool and Taskmaster engage in brutal hand to hand combat_.

 _Naegi grabs a leaping Lizard by the tongue and slams him into the floor._

 **GOT**

 _Terasaka, in his RHINO armor rams Mondo through several walls_

 _Hazuma punches Omada in two._

 _Cut to Leon and Sugino, as One-Shot, throwing baseballs/ laser at each other._

 _Ogami and Yada snap the neck of a Monokuma._

 **THAT**

 _Ritsu protecting Fujisaki from a cyber Monokuma in the Hope's Peak network_

 _Isogai and Maehara kick Ishia in the face as he powers up a laser._

 _Kayano ropes Junko by the neck and pulls._

 **WRONG!**

 _Naegi and Nagisa deliver a combo punch that sends a grizzly sized Monokuma flying into the roof, where it explodes._

Celeste: That…was…epic.

 **NAEGI & NAGISA**

Nagisa: This is going to have lemons in it!

Naegi: …kid, do you have an off-switch?

Nagisa: Unless you're Kayano/Outlaw, nope!

Naegi: Sigh…This is going to be a looong crossover….

Nagisa: Yep, twelve chapters!

 **COMING SOON…..**


End file.
